Merlin Returns
by vmiller
Summary: Set after series 5 for Merlin and after The Battle of Hogwarts for Harry Potter when Harry and everyone is back at school to 'redo' their final year. Merlin being bored and with the war over decides to check out the damage done to Hogwarts by becoming a teacher. Slight AU because Gwaine lived, cause he's awesome! Rated T cause i'm paranoid about later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Set after series 5 for Merlin and after The Battle of Hogwarts for Harry Potter when Harry and everyone is back at school to 'redo' their final year. Merlin being bored and with the war over decides to check out the damage done to Hogwarts by becoming a teacher. Slight AU because Gwaine lived, cause he's awesome!**

Merlin Returns

Chapter 1: The Return of Dragoon the Great

If anybody had been checking this particular section of the road that led to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they would have noticed a boy, a young man really by all appearances with a thoughtful expression that if one looked closely would have noticed his eyes that betrayed a lifetime of knowledge, an amount only seen in recent years by the former headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore, sharing a similar mischievous look in his eyes.

_Ahhh Hogwarts back again, those stupid death eaters better have not completely destroyed the school after all the work I put into helping those wand-wavers build it_ thought Merlin as he was walking down the path towards the school in question shaking his head and laughing under his breath. Stepping behind a tree before he got in sight of the school he said "**Miht dagan, beþecce me. Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum**" transforming himself to look like an eighty year old may _Dragoon the Great is back, though I may have to bring in my "grandson" to do some snooping later. Oh well if there's trouble it will find me._

Sighing when he reached the gates and seeing the Aurors, who were no doubt good at their job but after a little over a thousand years he still thought it funny when those who did not know who he was thought of him as weak and that they could defeat him _haha if only they knew _he thought giving his head a slight shake missed by those guarding the gate.

"Hello! I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dragoon Emrys. Here's my letter of introduction. Now be a good boy and open the gates don't want to keep an old man waiting now do you?" he croaked out remembering a situation with the knights where he had to use a similar tone of voice laughing to himself he thought _at least I won't have to knock them out and use them as a ladder! Gwaine never let me live that down._

Slightly confused the aurors let him in after reading the letter and showed him where the carriages were that were there to take the teachers and workers up to the castle before the term started. "Aww threastles, good beast those though with a terrible reputation." He said looking at the young man beside him who was his escort up to the castle. "Yeah though I expect some of the students to freak out when they get here tomorrow what with the battle and a bunch of them being here at the time. By the way my name Auror Jones." He said shaking his hand and the ride up to the castle was quite after that.

When the castle finally got into view Merlin could see that there had already been a great amount of work put into it and excepts for a few chunks of ground and some of the places where suites of amour set was now empty one could almost imagine that there had been no battle between good and evil but Merlin could sense the magical residue of the fight. Saying good-bye to his escort he made his way up the stairs to the castle he had not been to in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. **_Is thoughts._

**Tell me what you think. Please be kind. 0=)**

Merlin Returns

Chapter 2: Merlin's Beard!

"Professor Dragoon." Said an elderly, _but still younger than me,_ woman who had to be the headmistress McGonagall. "Thank you for coming I know it has been a difficult time for everyone repairing the damage done from the war." She said kindly.

"It is no problem Headmistress McGonagall I'm glad to be of some help. Especially since I was unable to help much during the actual war." _But at least I was able to hide some of the muggle bourns and their families from Tom you would think after all this time they would learn._ He said with a small frown. "Though the ability to teach again is a pleasure that I am looking forward to having again." At this he had a rather mischievous look on his face. "Although I dare say they have an easier time about it then I did when I was first learning."

"When would that be Professor?" asked McGonagall looking curious. "I know from Albus's notes and letters he has rather fond memories of you and he had in the past approached you with the position but you declined. Why is that?"

"Ahh Minerva, may I call you that?" McGonagall nodded her head, and he continued "that in itself is a rather long and tedious tale, but to be frank it was not yet time for me to come back. Oh and you won't find my school records here I was homeschooled. I don't know if you knew or not."

"yes I did, well I figured that out when I couldn't find them and Albus wrote it down on his notes. Though we do need to catalog your wand while you're here." She said holding her hand out.

"Yes precautions since the war I completely understand." He said digging into his robes attempting to find where he had left it at. Finding it in his left sleeve he pulled it out with a flourish "Here it is! 6 ¼ inch Ash with a Dragon heartstring made by me when I was much younger." _Try 300 years old! I got bored and decided I wanted to master a different albeit weaker form of magic._

With that one of the suits of armor that line the castle walkway said "Students approaching they will be here in five minutes" and promptly stepped back into place. "We should get going to the great hall. It is this way." She said leading him to the doors that lead to the Hall.

Stepping in he saw the house tables and the enchanted celling along with the staff table. _If it wasn't for the magic and death that I can feel one would hardly know of the battle that took place and the deaths that resulted from it. Ohh look Arthur would have loved this, after his initial shock of the celling being enchanted of course!_ Laughing he shook his head "thinking of what one of my old friends would have said if he was here." He said after noticing McGonagall's and a few other staff members' faces when he had laughed. Shaking her head they made their way to the table and had just sat down when the students had entered.

Looking at the sea of students entering he spotted a group of students making their way in. _ahh so that is Harry Potter and his friends Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasly, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood I think._ He had just looked away when Harry and them looked up and saw the new Professors.

"Hey Hermione any idea on who the new professors are?" asked Ron "Honestly Ronald we just got here how am I supposed to know that. Besides McGonagall didn't put it in the letters so I guess we are going to figure out later when she gives the start of term speech." She said while rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Hurry up so we can get to our spots the first years are going to arrive soon." Said Harry who was walking next to Ginny holding her hand.

Saying bye to Luna who had to go to the Ravenclaw table the gang took their seats about midway up the Griffendor House table. "Wonder what that old guy is teaching." Asked Neville "Probably Potions or Muggle Studies. I heard a rumor that they were sending an aurora to teach DADA." Said Ron. Just then the first years walked in and were promptly sorted.

McGonagall stood up and started her speech "Students those whom are returning and those who are just starting. This year the war with Voldermort is over and we are repeating a year and as such the castle will be fuller then usual and so I expect those who have been here previously to set a good example for those just arriving and not to let past prejudices to cause strife or stress to other students. I have a few announcements to make: the forest is still off limits, no spells in the hallway between classes, there will be security checks at the middle of the year and at the end, and we have two new teacher; Professor Skylar will be teaching Muggle studies and, Professor Dragoon will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year unless he decides to stay on. There will also be no hounding of the students who fought in the battle and no terrorizing the Slytherin. Now time for the feast to begin."

When they started piling food onto their plates Ron said "That guy is going to be teaching Defense? He looks like a strong wind would blow him over!"

_Ron is right though he doesn't look like much, but he sort of reminds me of Dumbledor._ "Ron honestly if McGonagall hired him he can't be all that bad." Said Ginny "Besides he kind of reminds me of Dumbledor for some reason. Probably the beard." She said laughing.

The next morning they made their way down for breakfast and to get their tables. "I wonder who our new head of house is." Said Hermione.

"Aww Miss. Granger and friends here are your time tables McGonagall hasn't had a chance to appoint a new head of house yet and she asked if I could serve for this year. I'm Professor Dragoon Emrys by the way. You lot are the last to get the tables so I'll see you in class." Said the older professor. "Thank you Professor." Said Harry. _It's weird unlike everyone else he almost seems to not know who I am._ And he walked a short distance away to talk to Luna who had waved hello.

"Merlin's beard! He's strange. Did you see that it was like he had no idea who Harry is." Said Ron who was shoving some bacon into his mouth. "Of course he knows who Harry is Ron he's a Professor and a Wizard."

"Well looks like we'll get to learn more about him we have Defense Against the Dark Arts right after breakfast." Said Harry. They all stood up to leave Harry giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek when she went to the dungeons for Potions and the students went to the Defense Classroom where they saw the professors standing outside his classroom.

"okay everybody is here in we go!" Dragoon said as he led them in, and everybody sat down: Gryffindor's on one side and Slytherins on the other. "This will not do. I know that there is a prejudice in this school made worse by the recent war but in my class there will be no houses sitting on different halves or snide remarks made. We will be sitting one Slytherin and one Gryffindor to a table. The tables are numbered so you have five minutes to choose a spot or one will be chosen for you."

"What the bloody hell is that about. Even as old as he is he has to know this is not a good idea." Said Ron. "Yeah. After last year how does he think this is going to be." Said Harry. "Honestly you guys there has to be a reason he wouldn't do this to be mean." Said Hermione with a shake of her head "let's just find seats." She finished.

Everybody had found seats by the end of the five minutes allotted by the Professor when he turned around. "Good, Good. These spots are where you will be sitting for the rest of the year while we are in side. How these lessons will work this year is that for each day we are inside we will be reading the chapter on the spell we will be learning and you are each week responsible for a paragraph, which for those who don't know is five sentences, about each spell learned these will be due at the before your NEWTS they are to help you study and to help you learn. The next class will be a practical class where you will practice the spell and at the last class of the month there will be a competition in which the winner will get an _out of dentition _or _past curfew_ passes your choice. Now are there any questions?"

Everybody raised their hands. "Yes you in the front row with the green bag." "Why are we seated this way?" and at that all of the students leaned forward. "Aww yes Miss Higgs. Well as I have said this school has prejudice, like the real world, here and now the majority of the students do not like Slytherins for the part your house played in the war. Though not all of you fought for Riddle but were raised in houses that you were told one thing from birth and expected you to act that way and then you all came to school where you peers hardly gave you the chance to change though you could have grown in the time away from home most of you did not fight for the other side you did not actively fight against it. And you from the arrogance you were raised with did not see a reason why. I am hoping that this class will at least began the healing process and while it may be too late for the older students it is not so for those younger and it is not to late to teach some tolerance. And also I'm doing this to be a bit mean because I'm old." He finished with a smile and a laugh. "Any other? No, good. Read chapter one for tomorrow. Have a nice day."

**Authors Note: Sorry about Merlin's lengthy speech it just seemed like something he'd say after all the prejudice he would have fought against in Camelot.**

**Reveiws are nice, but please go easy. **


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I know I know I hate these too.**

**The reason it's been so long since I've updated is because I had finals and they just ended today. **

**And right after I post this I plan to post my next chapter:**

**Merlin's, Phoenix's, and Defense Oh My!**

**Also go to my page and vote on my poll. **** Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**I Still Unfortunately Own Nothing. **

Merlin Returns

Chapter 3: Merlin's, Phoenix's, and Defense Oh My!

The trio made their way back to Gryffindor Tower after all of their classes that day. "Merlin's pants! Can you believe the homework we have on our first day! Its OWLs all over again." Said Ron as they pass through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Honestly Ronald what did you expect? This is NEWT year. And even if Voldomert is dead now we can't just give up on our studies. Besides DADA has a new Professor; and you can go back to playing Quididtch."

Harry hung back listening to their familiar bickering glad that not everything had changed because of the previous year. "So Hermione what is the first chapter of DADA about anyways?" he said with a faint smile.

"Magical Animals and their uses in long term defense. Besides that I haven't actually read it yet. I spent most of my summer with you guys and with my parents. To be honest they didn't let me out of their sight long enough to read much. It was a bit annoying actually." She said sitting down in their seats by the fireplace as the common room started filling up with students coming back to study and get ready for dinner.

Laughing they sat down and started reading, and to their surprise found that the first bit was about magical birds and none magical ones used in defense. There were two in particular that stood out Phoenix and Merlin (a type of falcon).

"What type of spells is he gonna teach us with this?" asked Ron. "Long term defense. You know like the hexes and protective charms that were on the stone." Said Hermione without looking up from her book

"Okay. Well time for dinner." And they all stood up and stretched and headed down for dinner

The next day found the trio in their seats waiting for Dragoon to come in when through the window a phoenix flew in and not just any phoenix but Fawks.

"Ahhh. Fawks long time no see old friend. What are you doing here?" Said Merlin as he walked up to the bird and stroked his beak. And listened to his musical reply. _Oh so that's why you want to see me teach again. Yes I realize it has been a long time; you were a mere hatchling then over several hundred years ago._

"Okay class Fawks has apparently decided to grace us with his presence for todays class. Now Mr. Malfoy if you could go to the closet next to you and pull out the bird feathers that would be great. Everybody else pull out your wands. Today's class will be a bit funny and completely serious this spell once saved my life. Ahh great the Merlin feathers. Everybody grab one."

"Now merlin feathers, can anybody tell me the magical use?" at this nobody raised their hands, not even Hermione. "What about you Miss Granger?" he said while looking straight at her. "No sir it wasn't in the book."

"Correct Miss Granger it was not in the book. Now this particular spell is a rather simple, but effective, one. now I have already enchanted the feathers you have so if you would just lay them on the floor in between you as you separate into two separate groups, that would be good."

To start this out I want you to use a fairly simple spell, _explelliumus,_ on the people opposite to you on the count of three. One…Two…Three!" and the entire class shouted "Expelliumus!" and the feathers started to attack the students. Either tickling them or dive bombing them and in the unfortunate case of one Gryffindor it went down Ron's pants. _Huh serves him right always saing "merlin's pants" and "merlin's beard" I don't really have a beard._ Laughing he wrote the spell upon the board _**Cleití de ionsaí Merlin más rud é go díobháil tiomantasi**__**1**__;_ along with the wand movement and conditions to do it under.

Looking over Merlin could see Fawks laughing at the students jumping around once they found out their wands had no effect on the feathers. "Now can anybody guess the counter charm? Besides it naturally wearing off in four or so hours?" looking around laughing in his head _I remember me and Gwen pulling this prank on the knights during one of their practices; Arthur was so annoyed when Leon kept getting attacked by feathers during the meeting afterwards._

"Well it's a cry of a Pheonix, either bottled or natural. Fawks if you could be so kind I do not think that Professor Flitwick would appreciate his next class being distracted by feathers for the entire class." At this Fawks shook his head and let out a cry and all of the feathers dropped at once.

"okay class this particular spell had three uses before it expires and needs to be redone so you can all have one. and can anybody guess who it was that invented this spell and of what use it could be against an enemy? Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know who invented it but it could be used to distract an attacking enemy since once they start to attack they can't use magic against it and shields do not appear to work on it."

"Correct Mr. Potter 5 points to Gryffindor for half of the correct answer; now this spell is not particularly well known and was invented by Merlin sometime during Camelot before King Arthur died."

"yes Miss. Granger what is it?" asked Merlin as Hermione raised her hand. "How do you know it was invented by Merlin, I mean I haven't heard about it and I've read almost everything about Merlin and Camelot in the Library."

"Well if you must know my family is descended from Merlin and somewhere along the line one of my ancestors was taught by him and it was recorded in his journal which was published for reading a three hundred years ago, I have no idea if the library has a copy as my family published it only once." And at that the bell rung "Class Dismissed"

**Authors Note:**

**Translation: feathers of a merlin attack if harm is ment****1**


	5. Chapter 4

**Still the owner of **_**nada**_

Merlin Returns

Chapter 4:Now I Know why Arthur had so much fun!

"The non-magical magical defense! Can anybody tell me from this sentence what we will be practicing today….Outside…..On the quiditch pitch?" looking around he saw a Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, raise his hand "yes young man."

"Umm. Self-defense like what muggles use.?" Although he said it it sounded like a question rather than a statement. "Correct Mr. Thomas though unlike modern forms of defense which uses hand to hand combat such as karate or kickboxing, we will be using a slightly more effective of defense: today you will learn to fight with weapons such as swords, and spells to make them much more effective against magic. Can anybody tell me of any swords that are magically reinforced and protected? Ms. Granger" he said pointing at Hermione who had her hand up.

"Well there is the Sword of Griffendor as well as other swords that are goblin made. And in muggle legends there is Excalibur which was probably goblin made as well but with spells put on it by Merlin, which is suggested by some of the books in the library." Finished Hermione with a small breath.

"That is partially correct Ms. Granger." Cue intake of breath of shock from the class at Hermione getting something wrong in this class _again_. "Excalibur itself was made by the blacksmith in Camelot, Tom, and burnished in the flames of the Ancient Dragon Kilgharrah at the request of Merlin when Arthur was still just a Prince; it is now, according to legend, in the possession of The Lady of the Lake."_ With how often my classes come to Camelot maybe I should teach an extra class about Camelot and what actually happened. I'll have to talk to the headmistress._

"Now the way you guys will be learning is a bit different then how I learned. You will be starting out with wooden swords, or staffs, and then you have a week to learn to how to enchant them to repeal basic attack spells or to at least lessen the blow. For the duration of this week there will be no classes but it is required for you to log at least four hours on these enchanted practice dummies." _Who may or may not have an uncanny resemblance to a certain Prat_ "And for any help I will be in my office or on school grounds during regular class hours. Find me if help is needed. All Dark magic is forbidden and no using live Dragons."

After a grueling day of practice the students left to head to the Great Hall for dinner. "I'm sore." Moaned Ron before shoveling some of his food into his mouth. "And tired, and hungry all at once."

"What is up with this Professor? I mean yes we're learning magic, but sword fighting seriously Hermione you have to admit it's weird. I mean except Neville using the sword during the Battle and me in the Chamber of Secrets when has a sword been used in a fight in like a hundred years?" Said Harry.

"Besides actually have been used in the past sword fighting was not just about actually fighting it was a way for ancient warriors to center their minds and tournaments were used to help with treaties, arrange marriages, and keep knights fit for battle." Stated Hermione rolling her eyes. " And just because some of his methods are a bit odd doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him so don't get any ideas."

"No problem 'Minoe I want a quit year as much as anyone. I'm just saying he's a bit odd."

At the top of the dais Professor McGonnagal stood up "Students as of next week there will be a class offered, part time with no homework, taught by Professor Dragoon, about the history of Camelot. Also this is his nephew Will Emrys who will be visiting his uncle who is not feeling well tonight." She said this while gesturing toward a young man about their age with a tick head of messy black hair with startling blue eyes, the same as his uncle's; wearing brown pants with a blue shirt and a red wizards cloak. "Hey." He said while waving his hand and sitting back down.

**Arthur's Note:**

** Sorry it's taken a while to update I had a bit of writers block and just plain laziness about midway through. Sorry for misspellings  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

Chapter 5: History Lessons and Shock

Today was the first day of the class to teach about Camelot and since it was mentioned that a few spells used by Merlin would be mentioned this Saturday most of the students from Dragoon's classes were making their way to the Room of Requirement.

"Honestly Hermione its NEWT year we do not need more classes we're supposed to be focusing on the ones were taking. I have an essay due Monday for potions that is supposed to be a foot and a half long." Said Ron though really he was excited o learn about Merlin and his adventures; as much so as Hermione was about leaning about Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table that she had grown up learning about.

"Well nobody said you had to be here Ron." Said Hermione "Oh look there's Harry and Ginny. Over here guys." She finished waving her hand twice.

"Hey Hermione. Hi Ron. What do you think this class will be like?" asked Ginny who was holding Harry's hand despite Ron's mild discomfort.

"I have no idea but we're about to find out here comes Will Emrys." She pointed towards his direction and sure enough there he was.

Merlin walked past the door three times thinking of his teaching rooms back in Camelot, but with more chairs and room also maybe better lighting, when the doors appeared. And he opened them leading the students in.

The room itself resembled that of Gaius' back in Camelot with walls lined with books and books lying about on tables covered in potions and herbs. There was also a door that was where his old bedchambers were _I wonder if I open them if they would look the same, with the mess and everything_ he thought with a sad laugh.

"Okay everybody take a seat. And since this is not my Uncle's class you can sit with whomever you want." At that everybody sat down the Golden and Silver Trios sat at a small square table close to the front.

"Now it is up to you whether you take notes or not. And to be quite hones I have no idea how to start so I'll open up with questions: either about me(keep to a minimum) or Camelot and Merlin."

"How old was Merlin when he first met Arthur? There are variations in some of the legends some he's the same age, younger, though more often or not he's portrayed as being older." Asked a fourth year Hufflepuff.

"That is a good question. When Merlin first met Arthur he had left Ealdor for the first time and he was sixteen years old roughly."

At this Harry raised his hand "Sir what is Ealdor?" at this a bunch of people nodded their heads having been wondering the same thing.

"Ealdor was a small farming village in King Cendred's kingdom half a day's walk from the Camelot border. It is also the birth place of Merlin and where he was raised by his mother Hunith who was the village healer and midwife, having been trained in Camelot by the Court Physician Gaius."

At this there was a rush of loud whispering. Merlin the Merlin had been born and raised in a farming village.

"But he didn't actually do any farming right? He was like the overseer? Or a landowner? Wizards don't actually do farming like that especially not Merlin right?" asked a second year Slytherin who looked like he was one step away from shock. Though secretly everybody else had the same idea.

"Nope he did actual labor after all the use of magic was a one way ticket the pyre or having your head chopped off. And since it was just him and his mother she needed help in tending her garden and helping in the fields for the entire village to gather a winter stock. As well as doing his studies; Reading, writing, and math; and attempting to keep his magic a secret."

"do you know what Merlin's first day at Camelot was like?" Asked a first year Ravenclaw

"Well on Merlin's first day in Camelot he say a young man being executed for sorcery and his mother swearing revenge on Uther by killing his son, the at the time prince Arthur. He then went and found his way to the Court Physician rooms where he saved his life with magic. Turns out that before the Purge he used to practice the old religion and would never turn a magic user in unless he meant harm to others, and being Uther's only friend and person he somewhat trusted this was dangerous because if found out he would surly hang. And delivered potions to a few castle inhabitants got in a mace fight with Arthur throughout the lower town and was thrown in the dungeons and then the stocks. Thus more or less concluded his first two mornings in Camelot. Oh and later he saved Arthur from the vengeful sorceress who be spelled herself to look like Lady Helen, the finest singer in the kingdom, and was appointed Prince Arthurs manservant."

At that the bell rang and a room full of children suffering from shock slowly made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Back in the room Merlin, who was randomly flipping through his old spell book, thought _ahh history lessons and shock. Kind of reminds me of when I was telling Arthur the *cough* made-up *cough* story about the Sword in the Stone. Oh well he got over it; not much he could say after he learned that it was made by Gwen's Father._


	7. Authors Note 2

**Merlin Returns**

**Arthurs Note:**

**My brain is dead..**

**LOL. I'm having writers block. Please message me any ideas you might have. **

**I hope to have a new Chapter up by the end of the week.**

**Sorry.**


End file.
